Star Trek: Lambda Paz
Star Trek: Lambda Paz is a prose series that takes place during and after the Dominion War. The series draws on elements from the television series Deep Space Nine and Voyager and the novel series . The opening prose Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold features most of main cast of Deep Space Nine following the Second Battle of Deep Space Nine. The crew of the is made up of experienced Starfleet officers and former members of the Maquis, as was the case on the Voyager television series. Unlike Voyager, however, the captain and first officer have more of an adversarial relationship. Much of the captain's character traits are based on those of Mackenzie Calhoun of the New Frontier novel series. Most notably she is Bajoran, meaning she has fought hard for her people's freedom as a member of the Bajoran resistance and the Maquis. Characters Like most fan-fiction, this series makes uses of photomanipulation. While the most common practice is to use A-list celebrities, characters are in this series are "portrayed" by lesser known actors from various action-oriented and science-fiction television series, as well as one-time Star Trek guest actors (either as their character in a Star Trek television series or as an entirely different character) (See individual character pages). Main characters : Main article: USS Lambda Paz crew manifest Limis Vircona • Ronnie Kozar • Mandel Morrison • Charles “Chaz” Logan • Shinar sh'Aqba • Erhlich Tarlazzi • Aurellan Markalis • Rebecca Sullivan • Sara Carson • Willis Huckaby • Goris misch Rev Recurring characters ''Lambda Paz'' crew Sam Bowers • Tor Makassa (Starfleet) • EMH Mark II: (Season One) • EMH Mark III (Season Two) • Jonathan Davis • Lisa Neeley • Mik Tannan Other Starfleet officers/agents Flag officers * Admiral William Ross • Admiral Christopher Dennings • Admiral Edward Jellico * Captain Benjamin Sisko/Benny Russell * Colonel/Captain Lenaris Holem • Commander Casey Johns * Lieutenant Commander Selek * Ziminske Section 31 * Cole • Huberstock • Rhys Darcen Villians *Weyoun (Vorta male) • Yelgrun (Vorta male) • Gul Enic Hadar (Cardassian male) • Tor Vot (Sindareen male) • Skrain Dukat (Cardassian male) • Corat Damar (Cardassian male) Primary works Chronological order of stories Year 1 (2374) * "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold" * "Moral Dilemma" * "Divided Loyalties" * "Heavy Is The Burden of Command" * "(Not Quite) Home for the Holidays" * "The Tides of War, Part 1" Year 2 (2374/2375) * "The Tides of War, Part 2" * "Faces in the Crowd" * "Midnight Ride" * "Religion To Do Good" * "A Cause of Greater Worth" * "True Lies" * "Especially the Lies" * "Reinventing the Wheel" * "Across Two Universes" * "Foul Play" * "Raising the Stakes" * "That's Our Q" * "To the Bitter End" Year 3 (2376) * "Victories and Defeats" * "Inquisitions" * "Awakening" * "Covert Operations" * "Infiltration" * "My Enemy, My Ally" * "Spyware" Secondary Works Background Essays These works merely expand on characters, alien races, and settings featured in the main fanon narratives. *Star Trek: Lambda Paz character biographies: Expands on the back stories of main characters, which may be alluded to in future narratives. *Worlds of Deep Space Nine Expanded Universe: As of now, this selection expands upon alien species featured in canon, as well as described in novels and other licensed non-canon works. Related fan series Canon and continuity Star Trek: Lambda Paz continuity includes: * (While some pivotal events from this series such as the Vulcan-Andorian conflict are alluded to, some contradictions are apparent, such as the appearance of Rigelians, as Erhlich Tarlazzi has more of a Vulcan appearance as hinted at from dialogue in -- see Background Essays) * * * * * * (I-X) In addition to the DS9 television series, this fan series also draws on story lines in the novel series, such as events leading to the on Bajor. ("Divided Loyalties") Elements of other non-canon works are featured to a lesser degree, such as the Sindareen, the featured villains in the TNG novel Imzadi. ("The Tides of War, Part I") Direct tie-ins to Deep Space 9 Numerous references are made to events of episodes related to the Dominion War. (See "Related Deep Space 9 episodes" headings in each episode page). Each story includes a tagline indicating chronological placement in comparison with Deep Space 9 episodes. From Season 3 onward, these taglines may indicate chronological placement in comparison with episodes and/or media if at all relevant. External link *Fandom website *Story on Trekbbs Category:Fan fiction